


斑雏/小鸡部分

by KrrRsrfr



Category: natuto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrrRsrfr/pseuds/KrrRsrfr





	斑雏/小鸡部分

小鸡恶堕雏田R脑洞：  
最爱照顾孕妇，雏田到底想不想留这个孩子呢？心情复杂，所以这是她第三胎了，我要恶堕淫荡版本的！  
斑的鸡巴太爽了离不开了，我觉得这俩人h的话可以玩超大，一个s一个m一个鸡大一个奶大，想看斑要个不停，雏田长期独守空房根本不习惯这个频率，一晚上好多次，第二天又来了，她下面还肿着呢。斑用那双勾人的眼睛看她说我还要，她拒绝就搂着她一直看 她觉得自己被那双凌厉的眼睛奸了。

生过两个孩子的人妻奶大 下垂 骨盆宽 屁股大。斑经常做着做着就吸起奶来，仿佛能吸出奶。他开玩笑说吸着吸着你说不定能想起点什么来。但是后来雏田真的怀孕后期出奶了…记忆也恢复了。斑不忍心碰她了。

她生完孩子几个月后想起了四战 她意识到斑是危险人物，而这时候斑突然又爬上了她的床。我是不会放弃你的，你爱他也爱我，你就算找回了你的心上人我也要艹你，我还要在他家里艹你。雏田怕死了，怕未来的大坏蛋 怕背叛鸣人的自己，但是抵不住斑的鸡巴下下顶在子宫。她挣扎，她尖叫，她吓得心跳过速，但是斑亲亲她，她又心头小鹿乱撞。她刚生完孩子下面很松，斑突然分出个影分身一起艹进去。没想到吧，他的术还可以这样用，你们没玩过吧。雏田被艹晕了 醒来发现斑在擦她身上的奶，昨晚奶喷的到处都是。啊，这个人好温柔啊。

好！恶堕完毕！后来雏田能回去。斑能自由穿梭两个时空成为隔壁老斑。反正平时鸣人不在家各种rough sex说是被发现了就装成是强暴人妻。为了不让孩子们发现妈妈又产奶了每次都会偷偷挤掉。斑过来的时候帮忙吸吸的两乳空空。那边的柱间倒是知道了未来火影被绿事件始末，每次看着斑兴致勃勃地酒后吹嘘绿火影实况，哭笑不得也见识了未来的各种玩具。


End file.
